He Had It Comin'
by musicaltheatregirl-dxc4eva
Summary: A visit from Castle has the gang leaving the precinct and heading back to good ole Chicago, to experience the crime, sex and passion the city is famous for. My first Castle fic.
1. Tickets to the 1920's

_A/N: Hi all. I saw the Australian stage version of Chicago last night and it was AMAZING!! Anyway as we were in the intermission and discussing the awesomeness that is Chicago and the really hot actors, I started thinking about Castle (I have serious Obsessive Castle Disorder XD) and how our conversations were resembling those I could imagine Castle, Beckett and the crew participating in. So the idea for this fic came into my head and I just had to write it. It was meant to be a one-shot but I feel to tell a better story I have to spread it out more. So here is my first Castle fic. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks! And enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Chicago._

* * *

It was a dull mornining in the 12th precinct. Detective Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk working through some regulatory paperwork. She sighed and put down her pen, rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to disperse the headache she had gained almost the instant she had started. It wasn't that the work was hard, just so mindnumbingly boring, and painstakingly slow. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled in satisfaction as the pain in her head slowly weakened the more she stretched. She heard footsteps and turned to see Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, who greeted her before turning to their desks. Beckett smirked in glee as she heard both of the guys groan about the masses of paperwork present on their desks.

"Man," Esposito grumbled. "I'm sure this wasn't in the job description."

Beckett rolled her eyes and turned to face the men. "Every job comes with paperwork Esposito. It's mandatory."

"Yeah, but we're cops."

Beckett raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So... How many people do you know that think cops do paperwork?"

"Only incredibly naïve people would believe that we _don't_ do paperwork."

"Yeah, but..."

Beckett scoffed. "Whining about your paperwork isn't going to get it done. So I suggest you at least make a start."

Ryan chuckled at his partners misfortune, but was silenced with a scowl. Both men then turned to start on their paperwork. Once seeing that the guys were making progress, Beckett turned back to her paperwork and tried to pick up where she left off.

* * *

After ten minutes of the guys grumbling and moaning and not getting anywhere with her own paperwork, Beckett threw her pen on the desk. Both men who had been waiting for the sound of Beckett's defeat, dropped their pens and turned to face her.

Her brows furrowed at the sight of the two staring at her. "What?"

"Finished already Becks?"

She sighed rubbing her temples once again. "No..."

"Why'd you stop then?"

"Because I have a headache."

The two men looked at each other before questioning their boss in perfect unison. "Why?"

She shot both of them a deadly glare. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

When neither of the two answered she rolled her eyes and decided it would be easier just to tell them.

"I've been here for a couple of hours already."

"Why?"

"So I could get an early start on my paperwork."

"Why? It's not like it was going anywhere."

"Im seriously tempted to use my taser."

Ryan spoke up. "Right. Sorry boss."

Beckett smiled slightly. "It's fine. Just get back to your paperwork. Sooner we're done, sooner we can go home."

Both men nodded in agreement and turned back to their desks. When Esposito heard shuffling of papers and the scratching of pens from Beckett's desk he turned to his partner.

"Five bucks says she pissed because she's missed breakfast and has no coffee."

Ryan turned to sneak a peek at his boss, before turning to his friend and whispering back.

"Nah man, I've got five that it's because she misses Castle."

Both men jumped slightly as a third voice joined the conversation.

"Well I've got five that she's hungry, needs a caffiene hit, and is missing writer boy something awful."

The guys turned to find the ME, Lanie Parish leaning over the desk, a smirk on her face.

"That's not fair Lanie. You just got mine and Esposito's and joined them together."

The ME rolled her eyes. "It's fair. It ain't the same as either of yours, so it's cool."

"Fine."

"Good." Lanie smirked, "Now excuse me I gotta go see Kate."

"What for?"

Lanie held up a file in front of their faces. "Autopsy report for our John Do. Unlike you two I have gotten some work done this morning."

"Hey! We've gotten work done."

Lanie looked over the sheets of paper on their desks noting that none had been signed or filled out. Her eyes stopped to rest on their pens.

"Oh. Sorry. Great work on taking off the lids of your pens."

"Yeah.... There's just so much."

Lanie chuckled. "Bad luck boys."

She then straightened up and walked to Kate's desk. "Hey girl."

"Huh? Oh hey Lanie."

The ME smiled at her friend. "Got your autopsy report here."

Kate smiled and quickly flicked through the report. "Thanks Lanie."

Kate watched as her best friend sat in the unoccupied chair next to her desk.

_Castle's chair... Where is he anyway? He's normally here by now. Even if it is just paperwork... I wonder where he is? Maybe I should give him a call..._

"Kate? Kate? Earth to Kate!"

"Oh, sorry Lanie. Did you say something?"

Lanie laughed. "Damn girl. I lost you there for a miunute. What were you thinking about?"

Kate cheeks turned pale pink. "Nothing. Just the case."

"Mhmm."

Kate turned to see Lanie giving her the _I don't believe a word of what you just said _look.

"Lanie stop looking at me like that. It's nothing."

"Sure it is girl."

Kate was just about to retort when whistling could be heard. The four turned to see Castle strolling out of the elevator. In his hands were two cups of coffee and a paper bag most likely containing a bear claw. He stopped whistling as he made his way to the desk.

"Good morning Detective." He beamed at her while placing down the bag and one of the coffee cups. "One bear claw and a coffee, just how you like it."

"Thanks Castle." She smiled at him before taking her coffee and greedily taking a sip of the warm liquid. As she began to eat she felt her headache almost completely disappear.

Castle then turned to the remaining members of the gang. "Morning boys, Dr Parish." He smiled as everyone returned his welcome. His eyes then lit up, remembering what was in his coat pocket.

"It's actually great you're up here Lanie." He was interrupted by the ME coughing slightly. "Sorry, Dr Parish."

"Why?"

Castle turned to where Ryan had spoken. "Because I needed to see all of you."

This time Esposito spoke up. "What for?"

"Well because I have an invitation for you all."

Beckett raied an eyebrow. "Really now Castle."

He grinned at his inspiration. "Yup. Now who here likes Chicago?"

Ryan spoke up first. "I've never been. You bro?"

"Nah man. Don't know what Chicago is like. Lanie?"

The ME thought for a moment, "When I was little to visit my grandparents, but they moved. I don't remember much though."

Everyone turned to look at Kate. "It's nice. I've been there a few times." She then turned to Castle. "You're seriously inviting us to go all the way to Chicago?"

Castle was watching the group with an amused expression. "Yes and no." He watched as everyone prompted him to continue. "We can go see Chicago while not leaving New York."

"Impossible."

He watched their faces intently, all of them confused. He was about to reveal the surprise when he saw Kate's eyes widen, and she turned to face him quickly.

"No way."

He grinned pulling the tickets out of his coat pocket.

"Yes way."

Kate broke into a huge smile, lighting up her whole face. Castle couldn't help but smile himself, seeing her so happy.

"We're really going?"

He nodded at her and handed her a ticket, before passing the rest around.

Kate's finger gently traced over the words of the ticket. "Wow...."

Castle grinned. "It's opening night, so it's a black tie event. Anyone going to have any problems?"

They all responded in the negative.

"Great. Now it starts at eight, so get to my house by six thirty-ish and we can all go together. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed.

"Perfect. Now that gives you about..." He glanced at his watch. "Oh... five hours to finish what you are doing here, get dressed up and make it to my place."

"Wait! It's tonight?"

"Yeah, why? Oh..." Castle chuckled noticing the paperwork on the boys desks. "Better hurry up guys."

Both men then turned around and began making their way through their paperwork at an impressive pace.

Lanie then spoke up. "Thanks Castle." She turned to Kate. "I better get back to autopsy if I wanna get out of here tonight. You better not leave without me girl."

Kate smiled. "Don't worry I won't."

Lanie then went to say something to the guys. Kate took this as her chance to thank Castle.

"Thanks for this. The food, the coffee, the tickets."

He smiled. "Not a problem Beckett."

She stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again."

He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No worries. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

He kissed her cheek and smiled at her before dropping her hand and making his way towards the elevator. He waved as the doors were closing, before disappearing from view. Kate sat back at her desk. She smiled to herself before taking another sip of her coffee and went back to her paperwork with a renewed vigor. At the other desks Esposito, Ryan and Lanie were all watching her. Lanie grinned and held out her hand.

"Cough up boys."

The guys grumbled as they placed the money in her outstretched palm.

"Damn. I thought I had it."

Lanie laughed softly putting the money in her pocket. "Think of it this way. You won the office bet."

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Check the calender."

Ryan flicked through the calender, and sure enough, he had bet that today would be the day that Beckett would kiss Castle.

"But she didn't. Not technically."

Lanie rolled her eyes at Esposito. "He's taking her to the opening night of a musical she likes. Do you really think they won't kiss?"

"Damn."

"Exactly. Now we need proof of that kiss, and it ain't gonna happen if we're stuck in the precinct 'cause we didn't finish some paperwork. I'll see you later."

"Bye Lanie."

"Seeya."

As Lanie made her way back down to autopsy, Ryan and Esposito began filling out their paperwork. Kate smiled to herself as she signed another page.

_Only five more hours..._


	2. Sea of Dresses

_A/N: Hey guys! I know lots of you probably want to kill me, and I'm sorry, but I've been swamped with uni work, and I couldn't think of what else to add. So once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I have 2 exams but then I have a month and a half where I will try to update as soon as possible. Anyway I tried to keep everyone in character, so I hope it's ok. I know it's a little short, but this is just a filler, the next few should be longer. Thanks to all who read and review. R&R =D_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous._

_

* * *

_

_Only five more hours..._

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett smiled to herself as she signed her name with an uncharacteristic flourish. She put the cap on her pen and put all the stray forms away. After working tirelessly for two hours, she had finally finished the wretched paperwork. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled as she felt her spine pop in release. She then turned to see what the two guys were up to. Ryan and Esposito were, unsually, fully engrossed in their work, so much so, that there were no discussions of any kind. She chuckled at their misfortune, earning herself half-hearted glares from the two before they returned to their work. She turned and began rifling through her desk drawers until she found her 'secret' stash. She grabbed a couple and popped them into her mouth, moaning lightly in pleasure.

"Gummi bear fix? You are such a junkie Kate."

Said junkie turned and fixed her friend with a mock glare. "Oh don't be mean. And I'm not."

"Sure you're not girlfriend. Just like you're _not_ dying to jump writer boy."

Snickering from the other desks grabbed Beckett's attention. She growled at the two detectives, who quickly turned away. "I'm not Lanie." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Did you really have to be that loud?"

The ME laughed, but lowered her voice. "Girl everyone knows bout you two."

Kate scoffed. "There's no 'us two'."

"No. Of course not girl." She chuckled again. "Now lets go girlfriend. We gotta go get ready."

"Sure, just let me grab my coat."

She shrugged into her coat and grabbed her purse. "You two gonna be done some time today?" She said addressing the two remaining detectives, a small smile playing on her face.

"Oh ha ha." Ryan grumbled signing his name again.

"Yeah, laugh it up."

The two women snickered. "Oh don't worry Esposito, we will."

Lanie then looked at her watch. "We'd better go if we wanna be at writer boy's on time."

Kate noticed the time and nodded in agreement. "Later guys."

The two men grunted their farewells as the women left for the elevator.

* * *

After two hours of shifting through her dresses, Kate Beckett was still no closer to deciding what she wanted to wear. She was dressed in just her towel, having finished her shower, where Lanie was currently. She had forced Kate to hurry stating that unlike her, she didn't have a man who wouldn't care if she rocked up in her prom dress, and so had to shower and get dressed. She heard the shower stop and groaned in frustration.

"Three hours. I left work with three hours to spare... and I still have nothing. Ugh!"

"Damn girl." Lanie chuckled, making her way into the room. "You've really got it bad huh?"

"Got what bad?"

Lanie groaned. "Girl Imma smack you! _'Got what bad?'_ Who do you think you're kidding?"

Kate rolled her eyes and began once again shifting through her dresses, ignoring her friend's question. "Ugh... There's nothing in here."

Lanie chuckled as she slipped on her dress, not missing the fact that her friend had avoided the question by completely changing the subject. "You got it real bad." She murmured.

"What Lanie?"

The ME rolled her eyes and made her way over to the closet. "I said that a new dress ain't gonna appear. Girl you've been searching through your dresses for hours. There must be something there."

Kate mumbled incoherently as Lanie began searching through her dresses. "Ok... what about this one?"

Kate turned to see what dress Lanie was suggesting. It was the one Castle bought for her when they went undercover at the charity event. It was still beautiful, the beading catching the light. Kate smiled gently, reliving the feeling of being in Castle's arms when she came to her senses.

"No! I can't." She watched her best friend roll her eyes. "I wore this one last year Lanie."

"You're right. Can't wear that one then." She began rummaging through her closet again. "This one?"

She turned to see which one Lanie was look on Lanie's face was expectant, but Kate knew as soon as she saw it that she couldn't wear it. Not because there was anything wrong with it, but because of what it meant. For Lanie was holding...

The blue dress.

Her Nikki Heat dress.

The one she wore to the book opening.

"I've worn that one before. To the book opening." Kate sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't wear it again."

"Fine, fine. I'll find another one." This time Lanie's head seemed to disappear as she sorted through what seemed to be Kate's never-ending selection of dresses. "This one?"

Kate took one glance at the dress before shaking her head.

Lanie sighed. "When did you wear this one? Because I'm sure you ain't worn this while with writer boy."

"I wore that one when I went out with... you know... Mr July."

"Brad?"

"Yeah him."

"So girl? You went on a date with another guy. Don't tell me you can't wear this one."

"Castle was at the same restaurant, remember? With Bachelorette number three."

Lanie glanced at her friend, and didn't fail to notice the annoyance on her face. "Alright fine. Not this one." She began rummaging through the dresses again before popping back out to address her friend. "You can stop scowling bout that bimbo Kate."

"I'm not... not scowling." Lanie rolled her eyes at her friends lack of a convincing argument.

"Sure you're not girl. Just remember you got to have a proper date with him. Not bimbo number three."

Lanie laughed at the shocked look on her friends face before returning to the sea of dresses filling the closet. "Girl do you own any dresses that Castle hasn't seen?" She turned to her friend, she was in the process of answering when Lanie interrupted. "And your prom dress don't count." After noticing that Kate wasn't able to answer she turned back to the dresses. She was still searching when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Lanie can you get that please?"

"Alright, alright. But you're helping me with my hair."

Kate watched her friend disappear down the hallway. She looked at the closet of dresses and scowled. Within moments Lanie was back, and carrying a flat, white box. She grinned and placed the box on the bed. "Deja vu much?"

Kate rolled her eyes and knelt alongside the bed. She gently lifted the lid from the box and moved the tissue paper aside. She heard Lanie gasp, but she didn't respond. She gazed at the fabric, afraid to touch it. Lanie looked between Kate and the dress. "I think we found your dress."

Kate just nodded slightly, still in awe of the dress.

"Let's get you ready then." Kate nodded, still slightly in a trance. "And me too. Like I said before girl, writer boy won't care what you rock up in, but I don't have no one like that, so I gotta get ready."

Kate laughed and stood up. "You know I'm pretty sure Esposito wouldn't mind. Or should I say Javier?" She grinned, waggling her eyebrows in a very Castle-like manor.

Lanie glared at her friend. "Nuh uh girlfriend. You don't get those rights, not when you can't admit to how much you want writer boy. And regardless of how much you deny it, Castle's rubbing off on you."

Kate rolled her eyes and picked up her dress. "Let's just get ready. We have to be at Castle's in..." She glanced at her alarm clock. "Thirty minutes."

"What?" Lanie exclaimed, checking the time for herself. "Hurry up girl. Let's get ready." She picked up her shoes. "Besides we can only be so late, before writer boy will have a panic attack because you ain't there."

Kate shot her friend a look while getting into her dress, causing the ME to walk into the bathroom calling out about a straightening iron. Kate looked at herself in the mirror before heading to the bathroom herself, one thought in her mind.

_Only half an hour..._


End file.
